<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk In Love by darcyinstilettoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592133">Drunk In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcyinstilettoes/pseuds/darcyinstilettoes'>darcyinstilettoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Sad, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcyinstilettoes/pseuds/darcyinstilettoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Set during the Coven days right after Griffin left for the Company of Light. </p><p>"She did not ask any questions and accepted with open heart the unspeakable darkness inside of  him. He could see how she suffered from it, how day by day she seemed to carry an ever greater burden on her shoulders. He never complained, although she had her shadows too, so those times he was the one to soothe her. Their darkness would combine together and only inside of it they could finally find the light. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mostly empty, dirty as always, and meeting place for the aimless wanderers just like him. It was not his typical place, he had always hated the smell of alcohol and fried food, as well as drunks. Ruining your body and losing control of your mind just for a stupid vice was pointless to him. What could a simple drop of wine have so miraculous? The taste? The feeling of euphoria? It was easy: to forget. This prompted him to cross the doorstep of that old whisperian pub. He wanted to forget who he was, to cancel the abstraction of himself. Regret was devouring him, he regretted not so much his hideous actions as his being. Forced to be a monster, something he hated with the slightest bit of what was left of his true soul.</p><p>He sat down at the last table, careful not to be recognized in any way. Grey raincoat, dark sunglasses and hat lowered on the face. His eyes flickered over every little detail, the old and ruined posters, the many colored glass bottles, and the barman. Bald and not really fit, he was speaking theatrically with a client. Curiosity caught him, and he decided to listen.</p><p>"He came back in town this morning without her" said the barman.<br/>
''What? Really? '' Replied that client, bewildered.<br/>
''Sure. They saw him dead drunk in front of his house. He was shaking, crying and babbling. He looked destroyed, an empty absinthe bottle in one hand and a cigar in the other. ''<br/>
'' I'm still upset. I would not have ever expected this."</p><p>The topic of the day, of course they were talking about that. A perfect scandal, born to amaze and be on the mouth of every whisperian.</p><p><em>"Gossip is like bees to honey for common people, especially on the rich and famous. The fall of the ones who are almost seen as gods always brings hilarity. People feel a certain pleasure in their suffering, as if by expressing their opinion they can grasp a single pinch of their fame and their power, and feel better about themselves. Nobody really cares about their personal lives or their emotions, these are characteristics that make them normal, people are drawn by the glitz, they want to see what they will never have. ''</em> He thought bitterly, with a grin that was drawn on his face. He was getting more and more curious, so he payed attention back to the conversation.</p><p>''They had been showing signs of collapse for a while now. He seemed increasingly distant, cold, almost like he was suffering from being with her. '' The barman exclaimed mockingly.<br/>
'' But breaking up after all these years is totally unexpected ''<br/>
'' Maybe it was all over, the passion was gone. So many years together it's normal for boredom to take over. ''<br/>
'' I don't think so, you know. I think the situation is more complex. In a nutshell they were a perfect couple, and he, let's face it, has always been a bit cold. But they loved each other, come on. There was a kind of energy between them I can't describe, to say that they loved each other would be an understatement. They were almost addicted to each other. ''<br/>
'' I think it was only a facade. They did not dare to leave themselves because of the fear of judgment, they did not want to cause scandal, but in one way or another they did it. ''<br/>
''I think something serious happened. Look, it's yesterday's newspaper: if they had been acting all night long, nobody could deny a prize to both." <br/>
''Something serious? They have a perfect life, they are not like us. They are both powerful, an ambitious witch of good family and the son of Belladonna, Lysslis and Tharma. Their only enemy is boredom''<br/>
''Trust me.''<br/>
''Someone seems interested in our conversation. Please, take a seat at the bar: would you like something to drink?''</p><p>Busted. He came close and ordered. The fun had just begun. <br/>
'' A whiskey, thanks.''<br/>
''I noticed you were paying attention.'' replied the barman handing him that drink.<br/>
He nodded.<br/>
''A man of few words. So, what's your opinion on the matter? You are free to speak up your mind, you are welcome."<br/>
''They were in love, trust me. If they fell apart there must be something serious behind."<br/>
''And what it may be? Someone rained on their parade? The two of you are so funny.''<br/>
''Behind an image there is much more than you think, you know? They broke up, you are convinced it's over and what if they still loved each other? Maybe with being together they would have been a danger to each other, and in the name of their love they decided to part their ways. There is a difference between true love and simple love. If it's love, you want that someone with you, always, all the time, you want to feel her body under your hands and that's it. If it is true love, you are ready for anything for her happiness and safety. You completely cancel yourself, and her needs become yours. You could also be on the verge of death, her joy would get you a smile out anyway. You do breathe for her, do everything according to that woman who stole your heart, the most beautiful thief you can ever meet. She could hurt you, trample you, shatter you into thousand pieces, if it is fine to her, it will be fine to you too. ''<br/>
'' Of course, but I'll stop you immediately. Between the two she is the only one capable of really loving, he is not. ''<br/>
"Why?''<br/>
'' He is just a womanizer, a narcissist stuffed with his ego to the core. He only loves himself, he is selfish, he was with her only because she made him feel great, powerful. He's always been just interested in power, he must've found a better fling out of the girls he used to sleep with. ''<br/>
"He never cheated on her."<br/>
"He used her for his purposes. He didn't love her, he loved what they could achieve together. He knew that she was intelligent and a great tactic, she had everything he lacked of, so they complemented each other. She is also beautiful and he took advantage of it by wooing her. The only thing he could use to keep her close was the attraction between the two of then. He couldn't fool her, that witch was never stupid. "</p><p>He felt his muscles stiffen and the flames flow in his veins. He clenched his fists and repressed the desire to make that bartender pay for it. He did not need another death or he would only confirm the fate that his mothers had chosen for him. They were raw, harsh words, but coming from an innocent man with no idea of what he was talking about. He did not know the most intimate details of their relationship, he did not know all the times when in the dead of the night she would wake up to wipe off his tears after one of his many nightmares. She did not ask any questions and accepted with open heart the unspeakable darkness inside of  him. He could see how she suffered from it, how day by day she seemed to carry an ever greater burden on her shoulders. He never complained, although she had her shadows too, so those times he was the one to soothe her. Their darkness would combine together and only inside of it they could finally find the light. </p><p>'' It wasn't just plain attraction. Trivial, but I would say there was a crazy chemistry. Only the two of them could create that specific formula, '' he said.<br/>
'' And now the reaction is over. '' added the barman.<br/>
''Fortunately.''<br/>
'' This does not change that he doesn't deserve someone like her. If he was the one to have left her he would be just a heartless fool. ''<br/>
''Are you sure?''<br/>
''Yup. She has too much heart to ditch someone, it's in her eyes. ''<br/>
"I see you have a wife."<br/>
'' Yes, that blonde babe in the picture is my wife. ''<br/>
''Do you love her, right? ''<br/>
''Obviously.''<br/>
'' Let's play a game. You love your wife. Something bad happens: she is in danger. What would you do? ''<br/>
'' I would defend her ''<br/>
''What if the only way to do it was to let her go? ''</p><p>The sunglasses had left room for an icy stare: unmistakable. He smiled bitterly, noticing the amazement of barman and the clients. Surely they would never have expected that the man, right in front of them, was the monster who had made her run away.</p><p>''I love her, you know? And I keep on loving her. She left me. I made her go away, I saved her from my mothers' clutches and she doesn't even know. They would have killed her if she had stayed by my side, for them she was a distraction from my purposes. Theirs."<br/>
He took a sip of whiskey.<br/>
"In every battle I will have to look at her with eyes on fire and I will give her words of gall. I will see her go further and further, she will scream in terror at all my actions and she will consider me a monster. I will be a monster, I will never hurt her physically, but I will break her heart and she will regret having ever loved me, drowning in guilt. I will love to feed a fire that devours every trace of love and disseminates only hate. She will see in me the face of the one who killed her dreams and destroyed her life, I will be the indelible mistake of her existence and she will hate me, every night she will curse my name remembering my touch on her skin, while I will be in an ice prison. I will count every single second that flows, I will smile for every moment more that her heart beats and she is still able to smile. The image of her golden eyes will soothe my destiny and chant me into believing that I am in the arms of her white skin and not in Omega's eternal grip. Her salvation will be my nourishment and my hate her saving grace. <br/>
She will hate me and only in this way I will be truly able to love her as long as nothing is left of me but ash. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I'm darcyinstilettoes and I had already published this story on my tumblr a while ago,  but I also wanted to share it with you on Ao3 as I did with Cherry.  Hope you enjoyed it.💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>